Thick and Thin
by AdaptableAmbition
Summary: Kai never expected to be kidnapped by three black ninja while brushing his teeth. He also never expected these three black ninja to be working under Lord Garmadon himself, or to become their human test subject. As most say, blood is thicker than water, right? AU that takes place after the first episode; rated T, no gore, and mild swearing.


**I'm still working on Drafted, I promise. I've just been . . . sucked away, I guess. I never even found out about season three until now, and it's quite a bit far in. Looks like I'll have something to watch this weekend, hehe. **

**As for the swearing, nothing too intense, and there won't be any gore either. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

Kai looked at himself in the mirror. Blue, striped pajamas, toothbrush in his mouth, and hair as spiky as ever. Something about him seemed . . . different. He didn't know if it was because of the injuries he sustained from the battle with those skeletons, or if it was from behind hit and thrown to the ground by the training exercises, or if the mirror was just weird. It was possible. Everything in this place—the monastery, as Sensei Wu called it—was ancient.

So why did it have running water? And what the heck did Sensei mean by, _"Your final test will come tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep."_

"Oh yeah?" Kai asked aloud, grabbing his toothbrush like a sword, ready to use it as a makeshift weapon, "Take this, and this," he repeated, and in a final spin, "_and _this!"

He finished his spin, only to find himself pointing his toothbrush at a ninja dressed in black.

And then two others.

"Oops."

* * *

He had fought them as best as he could. But it was relatively hard, considering that he had no weapon other than a toothbrush, and the three ninja that had attacked him seemed to be more experienced than him, albeit making stupid mistakes every once in awhile. Then, a sack over his head, and something hard and heavy to the back of it.

Kai didn't even know what to expect. Should he expect to be brutally murdered, or tortured for some sort of information, or even worse? Oh God, he hoped not.

The room was dark, which he was grateful for—he was sure his headache would be worse if there was any light. Kai reached forward, pushing his scraped palms against what felt to be some kind of cage. The cage was just tall enough for him to scrunch down on his knees, and just wide enough for him to lean his back against a side and pull his knees in. That decided it. He wasn't getting any sleep while he was in there.

Kai heard murmurs from outside the room he was in. Out of instinct, he curled up in the corner of the cage, worried of who may have kidnapped him. What if they were the skeletons that kidnapped Nya?

The door opened far too slowly. It creaked, and dark light shot through, revealing three figures in a short distance away from him. They must be the ones that kidnapped him. His stomach knotted at the thought, making him feel nauseous to the point where he clenched his stomach.

"Just stick to the plan, okay?" asked the first voice, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, stick to the plan, whatever," replied the second voice, as though he was lazy and a little tired of the first voice's strict tone.

The third one didn't speak, and they all walked down the steps into the room, one of them switching on the light as they reached the bottom.

Kai gasped, not only at his captors, but also at the room. It was almost black, and seemed to be lit by an indistinguishable light, with purple flames on torches lining the walls. It looked like a lab out of a horror story.

His captors, however, did not. They no longer wore their ninja gear, but sported gothic-like clothes, decorated with bones and various purple accessories, such as belts, shoes, and spiked gloves. Surprisingly enough, only one of them had black hair, the other two having light brown and blond hair. He didn't know whether to be terrified or laugh—the outfits obviously didn't suit them. At all.

"Do you think we should give him proper clothes?"

"Why the heck would we do that? You've obviously never dealt with a prisoner before, Zane."

"You've never dealt with one either," the blond-one, Zane, mumbled.

"Ha! See, this is why you're dad's least favorite. I'm pretty sure he hates you, with all the mistakes you make."

"Jay, shut up. We don't have time for this," the black-haired one snapped, and turned to face Kai, eyes narrowed. "We're supposed to be focusing on _this _one."

Kai could do nothing but watch.

"Way to be a buzz kill like usual, Cole. Hey, how's that probably-going-to-fail plan you've been slaving over for the past few nights?"

"Maybe the plans wouldn't fail if _you two_ didn't keep screwing everything up!" Cole retorted sourly, crossing his arms and frowning. "And it's going great."

There was a pause before Jay stepped forward to closely examine Kai. "Think he's as stupid and annoying as dad says he is?"

"Dad thinks everyone is stupid and annoying," Zane chimed in, but got a glare from Jay.

"No, dad thinks _you're _stupid and annoying. Maybe even more than this guy here," Jay said, gesturing with his thumb at Kai. He wasn't very offended, but more irritated than anything. First impressions were important to him, and so far, none of these guys were doing very well.

"Oh my God, _shut up!_" Cole shouted, and the room fell silent once again. "Uh, good. Listen here . . . you."

"Kai."

"Yeah, whatever," Cole mumbled, "Look. We've been given a schedule for each of the next following days. We're going to follow that, and you're going to cooperate. We've also been directly ordered not to hurt you, but if you resist, we won't either. Got it?"

At this point, Kai understood Cole's exasperation. He honestly wanted to punch them both in the face himself. He also wanted to punch Cole too, for the same reason, but he understood him, so maybe he would punch him lighter.

"You know what I don't get? You guys are humans, testing on another human." Kai paused, and then added, "Why?"

"We're not human, idiot."

"Really? You sure look like it."

"I manipulate ice, Jay manipulates lightning, and Cole manipulates earth. We are like a . . . superior version of your human race," Zane explained, as though he had been forced to recite it several times.

"Isn't it still the same thing?'

"You know what?" Cole demanded angrily, "Shut up. Just shut up. Shut up right now—" Cole whipped around to face his teammates "—All we needed to do was _introduce ourselves and_ _make him scared _but, of course, _like usual_, _you two_ screwed everything up! _And . . ."_

Kai just blinked as Cole continued to yell at them, showing absolutely no sign of stopping. Holy crap—was he happy to not be on his bad side. Talk about critical. Cole only got angrier when Jay made a comment, screaming at the two of them loudly.

As Kai listened to his captors, he cringed. This was not going to end well.

**You know, I've been waiting to not write a dark fic, so here you go, I guess. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Emily**


End file.
